El orgullo de un Malfoy
by Alexiel88
Summary: Un malfoy es importante, superior... nunca debes ignorarlo si no quieres ser objeto de su venganza. Aunque a veces la venganza puede tomar un aire diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Todos (o casi todos, porque si se me cruzan los cables meto a algún desconocido) los personajes y lugares de esta historia son creación del cerebrito que hay en la cabeza de J.K. Rowling.

La trama del fanfic queda desubicada de la trama real de Harry Potter¿porque? porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y tengo que releerme los libros para acordarme de la situación en que quedaron, pero me apetece escribir esto ahora. xD

Ahora que está todo claro, comienza la historia. Espero que os guste. Reviews para bien o para mal ¡por favor!

* * *

**--El orgullo de un Malfoy--**

**Cap. 01**

Para ella era un día como los demás, es decir, clases, más clases y después, para variar, deberes. Por supuesto se iba a dar el pequeño lujo de ver a sus amigos de tanto en tanto para descansar y... acabar ayudándolos en sus deberes. Era una chica atareada y responsable, con un más que evidente afán de auto superación, muchos alumnos y profesores depositaban en ella su confianza, aunque para otros los prejuicios fuesen más importantes que su valía. Por otra parte, a pesar de la imagen de años atrás, la relación de ella con sus compañeros era mucho más abierta, habían dejado atrás aquellas pueriles burlas sobre su "empollonería" o su "sabelotodismo", y ahora la admiraban; aunque cabe decir que, en una sociedad superficial como la actual, también el cambio de su físico había ayudado a erradicar aquel viejo comportamiento: con la edad había aprendido a controlar su revoltoso cabello y lucía una hermosa y larga melena ondulada, lo cual era más fácil de lo que parecía apenas unos años antes, había crecido y sus piernas eran realmente largas y estilizadas, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y su cintura había seguido el camino contrario, mientras que sus pechos... ¡mejor no hablar de sus pechos!. Tal vez no era la mujer 10, pero su visión era agradable. En definitiva, a sus 17 años se había convertido ya en toda una mujer tanto física como psicológicamente.

Dadas las circunstancias, es evidente que había acaparado varios corazones sin siquiera proponérselo, tanto masculinos como femeninos, dentro y fuera de los muros del prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería en el que estudiaba. Pero ninguna exhibición de dichos enamoramientos la había hecho sentirse plena, ni siquiera... había dado su primer beso. Ante sus amigos se excusaba con la idea de que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, que estaba demasiado atareada, que con enamoramientos solo conseguiría quitarse tiempo de estudio, y eso en la recta final no iba a ser bueno. Pero en el fondo se escondía la verdad: a todos les faltaba ese algo que hiciera latir su corazón de una forma... ¿como decirlo? Diferente, quizás esa fuese la palabra más indicada, a falta de otra más exacta, para definir lo que buscaba. Podía apreciar las buenas intenciones de todos quienes se le acercaban, entender sus sentimientos... pero no corresponderlos. Amigos, y nada más. Y el primer beso... ese se lo quería guardar para esa persona especial, quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Se acabó de recoger el pelo en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura, atada al final con un lazo rojo, como su túnica, rojo fuego, valor, coraje, rojo Griffindor. Sonrió al espejo, mejor empezar el día con una sonrisa de alguien importante ¿quién mejor que ella misma? Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda, la saludó amablemente y rezó la contraseña. La verdad es que tenía hambre, y sabía que iba a necesitar mucha energía para afrontar el día, así que sin esperar a nadie corrió hasta el Gran Comedor, donde, pudo ver, no había mucha gente, al fin y al cabo era viernes y todos estaban agotados por la actividad de toda la semana. Se acercó a unas chicas que charlaban en su mesa y se puso al tanto de la conversación, mientras comía un poco de todo lo que los platos ofrecían y esperaba a que llegasen Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Por su parte, había amanecido en un punto muy distinto de Hogwarts ese chico engreído, malhablado, manipulador y frío como un témpano de hielo al que, a pesar de todo, muchas estudiantes deseaban, al fin y al cabo se había convertido en un muchacho de muy buen ver, dejando atrás al niño malcriado y relamido que era cuando empezó sus estudios. Había encontrado su propio estilo, lejos de la gomina y los peines de mamá, ahora sus greñas medio despeinadas caían caprichosamente sobre sus ojos, dejando entrever una mirada tan fría como sus movimientos, ejecutados por un cuerpo forjado por el entrenamiento que tantos días realizaba como cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Como decía, muchas chicas lo deseaban, pero ninguna había llegado a sentir nada más por él, puro y simple deseo, al fin y al cabo todas conocían el dualismo existente entre su cuerpo y su alma.

Finalmente se embutió en su túnica verde, verde esperanza, dicen algunos, aunque el chico en absoluto transmitía esa sensación. Salió de la habitación y cuando un chiquillo de primer año tropezó con él mientras correteaba en juegos, solo lo miró y gritó "¡buh!". Como esperaba, el niño se asustó y salió corriendo. Para él eso era un buen augurio, no había mejor manera de empezar el día.

Caminaba indiferente por los pasillos en dirección al comedor, no había nadie cerca, demasiado pronto quizá. Cuando se resignaba a seguir en silencio hasta llegar al lugar al que se dirigía, se le cruzó una chica vestida de rojo.

-¡Granger...!

No le dio tiempo a decir, más. Lo había ignorado por completo. De hecho, a la velocidad a la que corría, seguramente ni se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Pero un Malfoy nunca, jamás, puede pasar desapercibido. Iba a pagar su impertinencia e iba a ser bien pronto. Era viernes, a primera hora tenían clase de pociones juntos, más juntos que nunca, eran los más avanzados en la materia y por ello compartían mesa y formaban equipo. Iba a ser muy divertido. Según llegaba al comedor iba pensando esa jugarreta que tanto deseaba llevar a cabo ¿qué podía ser tan importante para Granger como para él su orgullo de Malfoy? La respuesta llegó tan pronto como se sentó en su mesa.

-Dicen que guarda con llave su primer beso, como las niñas pequeñas ¡que inocentona! - reía y se burlaba Parkinson con sus amigas.

-¿De quién habláis si se puede saber? - preguntó saliendo de su trance.

-¿No lo imaginas? Tu queridísima Hermione Granger.

-Ese calificativo sobraba. ¿Así que nunca ha besado a ningún chico?

-A pesar de que ha tenido más de una oportunidad, hay que ver el mal gusto que tienen algunos, no lo ha hecho. Se rumorea que lo guarda para su gran amor... piensa que vive en un cuento, quizás. Es patética.

-Eso último es más que evidente, al fin y al cabo es hija de muggles. Gracias por la información, Pansy-acabó, sonriendo y besando a la chica a la mejilla.

Seguidamente empezó a servirse comida en su plato, mientras ella se quedaba mirándolo con las mejillas tan coloradas que tuvo que girar la cabeza en busca de un algo que se suponía había a la otra parte.

Draco empezaba a tramar su pequeña broma en su cabecita mientras comía y miraba al infinito con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger no sabía la que le esperaba poco más de una hora después, y sonreía y bromeaba con sus amigos, quienes acababan de sentarse a su lado y empezaban a comer reprochándole que no los hubiese esperado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya veis que no he tardado nada en actualizar. Esque cuando subí el primer capítulo me quedé con ganas de más jajaja, así que escribí también el segundo, pero eran ya las 5 y media de la madrugada y no me quise parar a subirlo. Me caía del sueño P.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya no sabía qué se sentía al ver los mensajitos en la bandeja de entrada y abrirlos emocionada e intrigada por saber que pone xD, hacía mucho que no escribía nungún fanfic.

Por último, decir que este no es el último capítulo, aunque no creo que escriba muchos más porque me quedan pocos días de internet, así que al final tendré que precipitarlo todo, a no ser que escriba muuuucho muy rápido (no es mala idea).

Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia. Reviews plisus )

**

* * *

**

**--El orgullo de un Malfoy--**

**Cap. 02**

Faltaban apenas quince minutos para empezar las clases, así que Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron del Gran Comedor para llegar con tiempo de sobra a las mazmorras, donde Snape los esperaba ansioso de poder quitar puntos a Griffindor por el más mínimo retraso. No le iban a dar ese gusto. Desde la otra punta de la sala los observaba Draco Malfoy, quien, sin perder un segundo, tomó los libros que reposaban sobre la mesa y salió tras ellos, no por miedo a llegar tarde a clases, puesto que Snape no le restaría ni un mísero punto a su Casa, solo le empujaban sus ansias por ver la cara enfadada de Granger. Ni siquiera reparó en que por mucho que llegase antes a clase, esta no acabaría más temprano y, por lo tanto, su broma no tendría lugar en menos tiempo.

Llegaron a las mazmorras cinco minutos antes del inicio de la clase, así que tomaron sus asientos, por mala suerte muy distantes, y dispusieron los ingredientes que iban a usar, según el programa que se les había ofrecido a principio de curso, sobre sus mesas. Justo cuando la castaña iba a por el caldero que deberían usar entró Draco, así que, tentando a la suerte, le pidió que lo trajera él, puesto que lo tenía más cerca. Ante su sorpresa, el rubio contestó tranquilamente:

-Por supuesto-y sonrió dulcemente.

Claramente, ella pensaba que su intento sería en vano, y mientras intentaba digerir el tono tranquilo y el comportamiento amable del chico, olvidó darle las gracias. El chico se acercaba cargado con el caldero y sus libros de texto, con una tímida sonrisa pintada en sus labios, e incluso saludó a la muchacha deseándole un buen día. Por supuesto ella no podía salir de su asombro.

-Hermione Jane Granger, debes estar soñando -se decía en su interior. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Por lo visto Malfoy había decidido empezar ya con su plan, de una forma suave, algo más creíble y que además lo ayudara a dar confianza a su víctima para que no escapase antes de morder el anzuelo. Mientras en su mente se enredaban maliciosamente gestos y palabras amables y ambiguas a los que daría lugar durante la siguiente hora, hasta llegar al apocalíptico final ya decidido, el aula se llenaba y la clase dio comienzo.

Los sesenta minutos que duró fueron más que extraños para Hermione, quien no podía dejar de mirar a sus amigos los cuales desde dos puntos diferentes del aula le devolvían miradas desconcertadas que nada aclaraban. Estaban acostumbrados a ver como Malfoy atormentaba a su amiga durante la clase de pociones, e incluso alguna vez se tuvieron que acercar a su mesa con la excusa de que necesitaban un ingrediente para llamar la atención al chico, pero ese día pareciera que fuese su ángel de la guarda. Más sorprendidos se quedaron cuando vieron que él se acercaba al oído de su amiga mientras la cogía suavemente de la cintura y susurraba algo.

-Quiero hablar contigo cuando acabe la clase, a solas, no tengas miedo, no me voy a meter contigo.

Aquello le había parecido toda una proposición indecente a la muchacha, que se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras dejaba de cortar el jengibre que tenía entre manos. La boca se le había quedado igual que los ojos, y tuvo suerte de que nadie la miraba en ese momento, ya que su aspecto era bastante cómico. Se dio cuenta de ello, así que sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo, mientras asentía ligeramente a la petición de su compañero de mesa.

Acabó por fin la clase. A la bruja se le hizo eterna, pensando en qué debía ser aquello que Draco Malfoy le querría decir. Seguro sería mentira, quizá la dejaría plantada. Pero tal vez algún profesor le había mandado algún recado, así que no podía dejar de acudir a la cita.

-En la sala de los trofeos. Te espero... Hermione-sonrió y mientras salía del aula, se giró y se despidió de ella sacudiendo la mano en alto.

La había llamado por su nombre ¿eso que significaba? Esperaba oír su apellido o alguno de esos hermosos apelativos que solía usar para referirse a ella: "sangre sucia", "estúpida", "rata de biblioteca"... Los dos Griffindor se acercaron a ella, para ayudarla a recoger los pocos ingredientes que quedaban sobre la mesa. Ron no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, así que se lo preguntó a su amiga.

-Me ha citado ahora en la sala de los trofeos...

-¿Vas a acudir?-preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo, escépticamente.

-Si, tal vez sea algo importante.

-¡Te acompañamos! No me fío ni un pelo-sentenció Harry.

-¡No! Él me ha pedido que vaya sola, yo he aceptado así que...

-¡Debe tener las hormonas desbordadas!

-Ron, eso sobraba. No creo que tenga nada que ver-regañó la muchacha.

-Sabemos que te puedes cuidar sola, así que ve. Pero si intenta meterse contigo o hacerte daño, nos las pagará.

-Está bien. Harry, Ron, gracias por preocuparos tanto por mí. Como sois tan buenos amigos... recogeréis lo que queda¿verdad? Nos vemos en Transformaciones-Y sin dar oportunidad a sus amigos de evitar la tarea, se fue corriendo en busca del Slytherin.

Por fin llegó al lugar, donde encontró a Draco apoyado sobre una columna de una forma muy atractiva, estaba claro porqué tantas chicas soñaban con su cuerpo, no era nada especial, pero le sabía sacar partido. Miraba fijamente hacia la puerta por la que ella acababa de entrar, esperaba que siguiera sonriente, pero al contrario de esto, se encontró con una expresión seria, pensativa. Se incorporó y la invitó a pasar más adentro. Por algún motivo no dudó en hacerlo, al fin y al cabo parecía que el mago tenía un buen día, sin ánimos de molestarla demasiado.

-¿Para que querías que viniese, Malfoy?-Preguntó, un tanto a la defensiva al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban. Ahora presentía que aquella situación no podía traer nada bueno, y se alejó unos pasos disimuladamente.

-Quería hablar contigo de algo que me ronda por la cabeza últimamente... No te alejes, no te voy a hacer nada -sonrió, y se acercó a ella tantos pasos como esta se había apartado.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico de ojos grises. Estaba más sorprendida y segura de que aquello no iba bien que nunca. Intentó zafarse, pero de nada sirvió: él tenía mucha mas fuerza y además aprovechó el movimiento de ella para dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios. Paró en seco, no estaba segura de que hubiese pasado lo que había pasado. Era imposible, un beso, su primer beso. Levantó la vista para mirar a quien tenía delante, él se apartó un poco para poder verla mejor. Se la veía pálida, sorprendida, desamparada. Lo había conseguido, esta vez se iba a enfadar de verdad, iba a conseguir una divertida discusión con la chica a la que más le gustaba hacer sufrir de todo Hogwarts.

Aterrada confirmó que era cierto lo que había pasado. Draco Malfoy la miraba sonriente. Pero no era una sonrisa como las de minutos antes, era una sonrisa malévola, y más malévola sonaba su voz cuando le preguntó:

-¿Qué, Granger¿Te ha gustado¿Ha sido tu primer besito? Debes sentirte afortunada recibiéndolo de mi parte ¿cierto?

Pero a diferencia del bofetón acompañado de un fuerte insulto que se esperaba por parte de la leona, vio como su cara se volvía inexpresiva, su mirada, fija en el infinito, y su cuerpo caía poco a poco pegado a la pared, hasta convertirse un en ovillo tembloroso. Estaba acurrucada delante de sus pies, sin decir nada, de pronto escondió la cara entre sus propias rodillas y dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Vete, Malfoy...

Su voz sonaba realmente débil. Draco se quedó algo sorprendido por aquella reacción, pero había conseguido vengarse de aquella tontería que había pasado por la mañana. Así que se alejó dos pasos, arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar un frío "jej", seguidamente giró sobre sus talones y salió despacio de la sala, sin saber si estaba realmente satisfecho con el resultado de su plan. Había algo que no encajaba. No le importaba enfurecer a la bruja más inteligente del colegio, pero nunca esperaría verla en ese estado tan... frágil. Parecía tan imposible, que hasta empezó a sentir remordimientos, los cuales sofocó poco después cuando se encontró a Pansy y decidió ir a distraerse un rato con ella, como solían hacer algunas veces, sin más compromiso que matar el aburrimiento.

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía sola en la sala de los Trofeos, temblando, con los ojos cerrados y escondidos tras su falda, llorando. Ese imbécil la había engañado. Esta vez se había pasado con la bromita. Era su primer beso, su preciado primer beso, que guardaba como su mayor tesoro desde bien pequeña para compartir con el príncipe que la despertaría de su letargo. Finalmente se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación, prefería no aparecer por el resto de clases, no quería ver a nadie. Mañana sería otro día. Y acostada, entre lágrimas y maldiciones dirigidas al rubio, se durmió, rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, su primer beso. Al menos había sido fugaz y, quizá, fácil de borrar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay que ver la que estoy armando con lo que pretendía ser un Oneshoot XD. Me alegro de que esté gustando tanto :) y de que dejéis reviews, aumentan las ganas de escribir. Y entonces ocurre esto, que actualizo a diario jajaja, mejor ¿no? así me aseguro no dejar el fanfic inconcluso. Aunque debería estudiar un poco pfff... da igual, juju, en otro momento.  
Sé que Draco es muy malo, pero ahí está la gracia xD Si no es malo, quita mucho juego.  
Bueh, no me enrollo que luego es peor.  
Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla...  
¡Disfrutad de la lectura y reviews por-fa-vor! -guiño y mirada sensual-

* * *

**--El orgullo de un Malfoy--**

**Cap. 03**

Había pasado la hora de la comida y Harry, Ron y Ginny no habían visto un pelo a su amiga desde que se fue a su misteriosa charla con Malfoy, lo cual era, evidentemente, sospechoso. Mientras entraban por la puerta del Gran Comedor pudieron divisar una cabellera rubio platino al fondo de la sala. Era Draco, quien reía con sus compañeros de mesa seguramente a costa de la desgracia de algún alumno de otra Casa. Eso era mucho más sospechoso, posiblemente comentaba lo que había hecho a la bruja, y pensando esto, Harry aceleró el paso y se apuró en llegar a la mesa Slytherin y tirar tan fuerte del hombro de Draco, que casi lo tumbó.

-¿Donde está Hermione?-preguntó furioso.

-¿Porqué debería saberlo?-respondió haciendo una mueca de incredulidad que provocó las risas de su compañeros.

-Sé que después de la primera clase había quedado contigo para hablar de algo, y desde entonces no ha aparecido, así que confiesa¿Qué le has hecho y donde está?

-Yo no he quedado con ella en ningún momento. ¡Por Merlín¿Yo a solas con una sangre sucia? Pasarán muchos años antes de que el mundo contemple semejante escena.

-¡Dínoslo!-sonó la voz de Ron detrás de Harry. Él y su hermana ya habían llegado a su altura.

-¡Malditos estúpidos¡Que vuestra amiguita fantasee con citas a escondidas conmigo no significa que yo lo comparta! Y ahora dejadme comer tranquilo-con un movimiento seco del hombro se soltó de Harry y empezó a servirse en el plato, hablando con sus compañeros como si nada hubiese pasado. Pansy lo abrazó sonriente.

Los tres Gryffindor no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en su mesa para evitar un escándalo mayor del que ya habían provocado, pues habían conseguido ser el centro de atención de la gran mayoría del alumnado que allí se encontraba. Pasaron el día entre clases y cuando estas acabaron se reunieron en su sala común, manteniendo la sospecha de que algo había pasado que Draco jamás les contaría. ¿Tan grave debía ser que incluso evitaba presumir de su "hazaña" delante de sus amigotes? Una vez allí, decidieron buscar a Hermione por todo el castillo y los alrededores. Fue Ginny quien decidió encargarse de buscar en el exterior, así que subió a la habitación de las chicas a por su bufanda, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su amiga acostada en la cama, profundamente dormida, pálida y con una expresión de cansancio poco normal para la hora que era. Tal era el estado que reflejaba, que la pelirroja no quiso despertarla para saber donde se había metido todo el día y prefirió dejarla descansando. Entonces recordó que Harry y su hermano ya habían ido a buscarla, así que debía darse prisa en encontrarlos para comunicarles la noticia.

Por su parte, Draco pasó el día con su amiga Parkinson enganchada a su cuello, y empezaba a desesperarse, sentía que fuera donde fuera, hiciese lo que hiciese, la chica iba a estar tan pegada a él como su sombra. Solo quería sentarse tranquilo disfrutando de alguna bebida caliente y dulce, y recordando la venganza que había ejecutado sobre la Gryffindor por la mañana. Quería recordarlo y gozar del sufrimiento él solo, al fin y al cabo, fuera cual fuese el fin, no reconocería nunca que había besado, aunque fugazmente, a una sangre sucia, y mucho menos que lo había hecho a propósito. Pero la morena no le dejaba llevar a cabo su propósito, y finalmente optó por apartársela a la fuerza, de un empujón, aunque no muy brusco, y gritando "¡ya basta!".

La muchacha se quedó algo confusa, no entendía esa reacción. Al fin y al cabo ellos solían estar juntos, se abrazaban, se besaban se acariciaban, se... y nunca se había quejado de su compañía o de su roce. Pensó que tal vez él pensaba que lo que ella supuestamente sentía no era bastante y lo irritaba, así que creyó que era el momento oportuno para hablarle de sus sentimientos.

-Draco... mírame a los ojos, por favor-pidió en un susurro.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?-protestó, pero obedeció a su petición.

-Sé que tal vez creas que solo estoy contigo porque eres atractivo, rico, vienes de una familia poderosa e influyente... pero yo en realidad... yo...

-Acaba de una vez, el tiempo es oro-seguía protestando mientras se apoyaba sobre su puño y se deslizaba hacia abajo en el sillón, tomando una pose muy relajada y a la vez "pasota".

-¡Te quiero!

-¡¿Qué?!-de repente levantó la cabeza del puño acompañando el gesto de una expresión de incredulidad difícil de conseguir.

-¡Que te quiero¿No lo has oído?-repitió la chica con cierto deje de desesperación.

-¡No me jodas¡Lo que me faltaba!-Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin siquiera despedirse de la chiquilla que se le acababa de declarar.

-¡Draco¡Eres un cabrón¡No vuelvas a buscarme cuando te aburres!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas.

El rubio alcanzó a oír sus palabras y simplemente alzó los hombros, pensando que esa privación no era algo que le quitase el sueño.

Pasó algo de tiempo y llegó la hora de cenar. Hermione, como había estado tanto rato durmiendo, se despertó unos minutos antes. No recordaba qué había soñado, pero el sentimiento de angustia con el que se había acostado había desaparecido. Había cambiado repentinamente su punto de vista, y ahora su lema era algo así como "si ya he perdido la oportunidad de dar mi primer beso a la persona que ame, debería empezar a disfrutar de otros besos puesto que mi propósito está perdido".

Bajó a la sala común después de arreglarse el pelo, deshecho por la almohada, y se encontró con sus amigos, excusó su ausencia durante el día argumentando que al final el encuentro con el rubio había sido un engaño y él no había acudido, y que después de eso empezó a marearse y prefirió acostarse para no empeorar. Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que sus amigos no dudaron en absoluto de su palabra, se levantaron de los sofás, y se fueron los cuatro juntos a por la cena.

Cuando llegaron, la castaña vio al rubio sentado donde solía estarlo, y no dudó en mostrar la más alegre de sus sonrisas.

-Draco Malfoy, vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho, habrás besado a tu peor enemiga solo para conseguir que se haga más fuerte jajaja-reía ella, victoriosa, en sus adentros.

Entonces pensó que había algo que podría hacer para hacerle sentir todavía peor. Se giró hacia Ron y le preguntó dulcemente si le importaba que le diese un beso. Este, convencido de que se refería a un beso en la mejilla no dudó en aceptar la propuesta, pero quedó realmente sorprendido cuando ante la mirada de todo el Gran Comedor, su amiga rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se puso de puntillas para llegar a su altura y, sin más ni más, ante el asombro de sus mejores amigos, le plantaba un impresionante beso en los labios al pelirrojo. Se soltó y volvió a su posición normal, le sonrió y simplemente, dijo:

-Gracias, ya tenía ganas de saber como se sentía besar los labios de un chico, espero que no te haya importado.

-No... No, tranquila-el chico se repuso y no le dio demasiada importancia, solamente miró alrededor para ver si Luna había visto la escena, y, por suerte para su conciencia, no había sido así. Solo tenía que procurar que quedase claro que entre él y Hermione no había nada y seguiría con su cortejo hacia la Ravenclaw.

Desde la otra punta, un chico de ojos grises lo había observado todo expectante. Primero se sorprendió, y la sorpresa dio lugar al enfado, pues parecía que su venganza no había tenido al final el resultado más deseado, pero a lo largo de la cena otros planes se cruzaron en su mente, reflejándose en su cara a través de una sonrisa torcida mirando al infinito. Ahora más que nunca, tenía claro que la situación con Pansy Parkinson no iba a ser un problema para sus alteradas hormonas. Ya sabía quién la iba a sustituir.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta vez he tardado un poco más, pero no creo que nadie se pueda quejar de mi ritmo de actualización jajaja. Cabe decir que este capítulo es un pelín más largo que los otros (aunque reconozco que eso no es un gran mérito).  
Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.Rowling, como ya sabéis.  
¡Dejad **reviews** por favor! Sino, no sé si la historia os está gustando o no, y me ayudaría mucho saberlo para continuar :)  
Ya. No me enrollo más, a disfrutar :D

* * *

**El Orgullo de un Malfoy**

**Cap. 04**

Durante la cena el comedor era ocupado por una animada charla entre los jóvenes que comían, y en mayor parte, el tema de esta era el incidente del beso de Hermione con su mejor amigo. En varias ocasiones algunos alumnos se acercaban a ellos para preguntar que relación mantenían, y el pelirrojo, nervioso, desmentía el posible noviazgo, mientras ella seguía cenando con toda tranquilidad. Así pues en la misma noche y en el mismo lugar nació y murió dicho rumor.

Acabaron de cenar y los tres amigos se fueron a su sala común, no sin antes haber echado la castaña una furtiva mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ver la inesperada expresión de Malfoy, quien sonreía satisfecho mirando, concentrado, su plato. Ginny no tardó en llegar junto a ellos, y cogiendo a su amiga de los hombros le preguntó con los ojos como platos:

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido hacer eso delante de toda la gente¡¿Te encuentras bien¡¿Tienes fiebre?!

-Tranquilízate Ginny, no pasa nada. Ni siquiera hablan ya de eso.

-Pero no lo entiendo, no me esperaba que tu hicieras algo así... es decir... ¡has besado a mi hermano!

La castaña la miró confusa. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

-No es que me importe que haya sido Ron, pero, no sé... ahí en medio, solo porque si... sabes que la gente enseguida habla, que las noticias vuelan y más cuando tienen que ver con vosotros tres, y tú siempre has intentado ser muy discreta-Se explicaba Ginny.

-No te preocupes, estoy genial. Simplemente me apetecía besar a alguien y tu Ron me ha dejado hacerlo. No hay más y él mismo se ha encargado de explicarlo varias veces, todo está claro.

-Como quieras. Pero yo sigo pensando que algo te pasa. Primero lo de saltarse las clases, y luego el beso...

-Ya os he dicho que me había mareado...

-¿Seguro que no mientes?

La había pillado, pero no iba a contarle lo que en realidad había pasado. Estaba a punto de reafirmar su excusa cuando sonó la voz del ojiverde al lado de ellas. "Salvada por la campana", pensó.

-Ginny, déjala. Parece que no ha tenido muy buen día. Debería ir a descansar, y nosotros también. Mañana salimos a Hogsmeade y vale la pena llevar las pilas cargadas para disfrutar de ello. ¿No creéis?

La niña le mandó una mirada que dejaba bien claro lo inoportuno que había sido. Soltó a Hermione, y sin decir nada más subió a su habitación con paso firme. Ambos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos. Acto seguido Hermione se giró completamente hacia su amigo, observando la cara que se le había quedado. Él reaccionó.

-No lo entiendo¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?

-Quitarle la oportunidad de cotillear un poco-rió ella.

-Esta chica me trae de cabeza... -suspiró resignado.- ¡Ron¿Vamos a dormir?

El pelirrojo que había estado todo ese tiempo ensimismado salió de su trance, afirmó con la cabeza, dio las buenas noches a su amiga y junto al moreno subió a su habitación. Hermione, en cambio, quería esperar un poco más en hacerlo, no tenía ganas de que la pelirroja empezase de nuevo su interrogatorio sin que Harry la pudiese detener, así que decidió tardar un rato y rezar porque su amiga estuviese dormida cuando subiera. Mientras tanto se sentó en un sillón frente a la hoguera, la gente de su Casa iba llegando a la sala para después subir a sus habitaciones, pero antes de hacerlo la saludaban, y algunos hacían un comentario sobre el atrevimiento de su acción apenas dos horas atrás y lo poco que se lo esperaban. Ella se limitaba a saludar con la cabeza y sonreír, al menos no se lo reprochaban como había hecho la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Se había quedado con la mente en blanco mirando el fuego pero pronto esa blancura fue ocultada por la última expresión que recordaba de su peor enemigo. ¿Por qué sonreía¿Por qué parecía satisfecho? Tenía que sentir que su plan había fracasado finalmente, pero no parecía que pensase eso en absoluto. ¿Qué debía pasar por su mente en ese momento? Quizás tramaba algo. Aunque siendo Malfoy, tal vez simplemente no quisiera reflejar su disgusto. Había demasiadas posibilidades para decantarse por una en concreto. Finalmente decidió que lo más adecuado a esas horas era dejar de pensar e irse a dormir, y así lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, un reducido grupo de adolescentes integrado por Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se dirigían hacia su sala común entre risas y burlas.

-Parece que la leona se ha desmelenado ¡ha dado un besito a su leoncito! -decía Crabbe causando más risas entre sus amigos.

-Si, lástima, ya no es tan casta como antes ¿a partir de ahora podremos integrar la palabra "zorra" en nuestros insultos? -Respondió Goyle. Más risas.

-Dejemos estar el tema, no quiero tener que recordar a la sangre sucia hasta en el territorio de Slytherin, bastante tengo encontrándomela en clase y los pasillos-ordenó el rubio dejando de reír.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería planear cual sería el siguiente paso que daría para llevar a cabo sus renovados planes. El día siguiente salían a Hogsmeade, era un buen escenario para el segundo acto de su maquiavélico guión. Una vez en su sala común anunció que estaba cansado y quería dormir. Todos asintieron, normalmente no le cuestionaban nada. Demasiado mal humor por parte de él. Demasiado miedo por parte de sus compañeros.

Amaneció soleado, aunque los rayos de sol no podían combatir el frío de noviembre que invadía el aire. Los alumnos que iban a ir a Hogsmeade se habían levantado animados mientras que los que se quedaban en el castillo preferían seguir durmiendo. De esta forma, pronto llegaron al pueblo repartiéndose por sus calles, tiendas y cafeterías. Ginny estaba un poco distante de Harry y Hermione. La segunda se sentía algo culpable así que animó al pequeño grupo a entrar en el primer bar que divisó, estos aceptaron y en dos minutos ya estaban sentados en una de esas pequeñas y excesivamente ornamentadas mesas que se repartían por todo el local, y habían pedido cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Un incomodo silencio se había acomodado entre ellos, el cual fue roto al llegar la camarera con su pedido.

-¡Gracias!-exclamaron la pelirroja y la castaña a la vez. La camarera sonrió complacida y se marchó.

-Oye Ginny... por lo de ayer, en serio no te preocupes más ¿vale? Supongo que algo soñaría que me tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. No volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Y qué fue eso que soñaste?

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

-...

-Y no te enfades con Harry, él no pretendía interrumpir, solo quería que descansáramos bastante para pasarlo bien hoy.

-Bueno... está bien, tienes razón-la chica sonrió por primera vez en la mañana, dedicándoles la sonrisa en especial a Harry y Hermione, quienes se la devolvieron.

La charla continuó animada mientras bebían sus cervezas de mantequilla. Hermione acabó la suya y recordó que quería buscar algunos libros que le interesaba tener. Así que dio a Ginny el dinero que valía su jarra para que esta lo pagara cuando se marcharan, y les pidió que la esperasen en frente de la casa de los gritos en unas dos horas. Asintieron y ella marchó hacia su objetivo.

Draco había estado toda la noche pensando en cómo y donde podría encontrarse con su víctima a solas y que no escapase. Recordó que en clase de pociones, Snape había nombrado algunos libros que podían resultar interesantes, y cómo la castaña había apuntado los títulos de algunos en un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Imaginó que se dispondría a comprarlos durante la salida a Hogsmeade. Así que cuando pudo dio esquinazo a su grupo, lo cual no fue demasiado difícil, y se quedó rondando la librería vigilando la llegada de la muchacha. Una hora después, su presa entraba en el establecimiento esperado. Entró detrás de ella. Como esperaba no había nadie más allí, así que no resultaba raro que se dirigiera a ella.

-Hola, Granger.

-Malfoy-respondió son levantar la vista de los dos ejemplares de la misma obra publicada por diferentes editoriales intentando decidir si prefería mejor encuadernación o el precio más bajo.

-¡Qué raro verte por aquí!-sonrió. La chica había notado la ironía en su voz.

-Lo realmente raro-dejó el tomo más pequeño y abrazó el que parecía de mejor calidad, y lo miró a la cara poniendo una expresión de indiferencia-es verte a ti cerca de libros y de cultura-se giró y fue en busca del siguiente título. El rubio la siguió.

-Te sorprenderá saber que la lectura es una de mis mayores aficiones-seguía sonriendo.

-Si que me ha sorprendido, hasta hoy creía que para que eso fuese posible era necesario saber leer.

-Déjalo Granger, no he venido para discutir contigo-alargó en brazo y cogió dos ejemplares iguales de la zona más alta de los estantes-. Creo que esto es lo que buscas-y le lanzó uno de estos.

-¿Como?-lo cogió al vuelo y miró la portada "La importancia de la casualidad en la creación de pociones", efectivamente, el título que buscaba-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Apuntaste los títulos que ofreció Snape, y ese era uno de ellos el cual a mí también me interesa.

-Está bien. Pero no esperes que te dé las gracias.

-No lo hago. En cambio...

-¿En cambio?-se puso alerta.

-Me acompañarás cuando salgamos de aquí. Quiero hablar contigo.

-No hay mucho de que hablar.

-¿Tienes miedo de estar conmigo a solas?-sabía que con esa pregunta había conseguido lo que se proponía.

-Nunca te tendría miedo, Malfoy-lo miró con desprecio-. Paguemos esto y vayamos donde quieras, aunque dudo que estemos asolas precisamente hoy, el pueblo está abarrotado.

-Tranquila, no todos los sitios son de interés-seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa torcida que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Tras pagar los libros que habían cogido salieron de la tienda. La castaña seguía al chico que menos soportaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón sin salida. Se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando llegando al final notó que en realidad torcía hacia la izquierda, dirección que siguieron, llegando al lugar donde realmente no había salida.

El slytherin dejó caer la bolsa con su libro y se abalanzó sobre ella, acorralándola contra la pared del fondo al poner sus brazos apoyados a los lados de su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos casi hasta doler, no esperaba en absoluto un movimiento tan brusco y repentino y estaba realmente sorprendida. Pero más se sorprendió cuando notó que el chico que tenía en frente, su peor enemigo, la estaba besando por segunda vez en su vida. Pensó en apartarlo de un empujón, pero rápidamente esta idea fue desechada a favor de otra mejor: responderle el beso. Sabía lo que el quería, verla otra vez en el mismo estado que veinticuatro horas antes, y no era ese el gusto que le iba a dar. Cerró los ojos y obedeció a su segunda idea.

Realmente no estaba mal, si olvidaba quien era el que se pegaba ahora a ella, incluso podía disfrutar del beso. Notaba sus labios suaves y cálidos, lo cual se agradecía con el frío que les rodeaba. Entonces notó que el chico empezaba a abrir los labios e intentaba introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

-Eso si que no, Malfoy-fueron las palabras que pasaron por su mente impulsándola a empujarlo con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para apartar algo más que su cabeza de ella. Bajó la cabeza para pasar por debajo de su brazo izquierdo y con un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de él.

-¡¿Se puede saber en que piensas, Malfoy?!

-En que me gustó la sensación de ayer al besarte, tus labios no están nada mal, quería repetir...-se giró lentamente hacia ella, torciendo la sonrisa como solo él sabía hacerlo-además, hoy ha estado mucho mejor... Vuelvo a tener ganas de repetir.

-No tan deprisa, niñato malcriado. ¿Quién te ha dicho que dejaré que esto vuelva a ocurrir?-preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante, digna de una buena gryffindor.

-Que me hayas respondido el beso...-hizo una pequeña pausa, su sonrisa aumentó-y que te hayas sonrojado.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!-Acto seguido se giró bruscamente y empezó a alejarse de él.

-Esperaré impaciente el siguiente encuentro, Granger. Sabes que no lo podrás evitar-se despidió, sin gritar, pero lo bastante alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Ella no dijo nada más y se marchó del lugar. Fue corriendo a la casa de los gritos y poco después llegaron sus amigos. Decidió, de nuevo, no contarles nada. No admitiría que había sido besada dos veces por Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos que la segunda había respondido su beso. Intentó borrar el suceso de su mente y pasarlo bien el resto del día, aunque en realidad su subconsciente la mantenía nerviosa: las últimas palabras de Draco, por algún motivo, parecían certeras.

Por su parte, el pálido Slytherin se sentía satisfecho. Todo iba viento en popa, durante un tiempo iba a divertirse mucho. Conseguiría sexo y a la vez fastidiar a la sangre sucia. Dos por uno. Genial. Recogió su bolsa, salió del callejón y buscó al grupo que había dejado perder unas horas antes. Dijo que se había entretenido y aprovechó el despiste para ir a comprar el libro. Se tragaron la excusa, la verdad es que sus cabezas no daban para mucho más, y siguieron paseando sin preguntar más.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Madre mía! Más de un año sin actualizar este fic. De hecho ¡Ya ni lo recordaba! ¿Sirve como excusa que he estado la mayor parte de este tiempo sin conexion a internet? Me ha sorprendido mucho verlo cuando he entrado a mi ficha, y lo he tenido que releer para ver por donde iban los tiros y en que punto dejé la historia jajaja.. y la verdad es que me han entrado ganas de seguir escribiéndola... despues de tanto... Así que ahí va, una humilde actualización por parte de esta niña despistada Es cortito, un breve enlace para poder replantear la trama que algún día tuve más que clara. REVIEWS, POR FAVOR... a ver si así me acuerdo de seguir escribiendo P

Y, como siempre, recordad que los personajes y elementos reconocibles de esta historia forman parte del universo de J.K. Rowling y son usados sin ánimo de lucro y todas esas cosas ), ale!

**--El orgullo de un Malfoy--**

**Cap.05**

Pasaron los días sin más altercados. Hermione pensaba que a Draco se le había pasado la tontería, y viceversa. Pero la realidad era muy diferente: las cabezas de ambos tramaban un nuevo movimiento, mientras se mantenían atentos a la posibilidad de que el otro se les adelantara. Aún así, ninguno actuaba, se dice que "la venganza se sirve mejor fría".

A la vez, los pocos rumores que quedaban sobre el beso de Hermione a Ron se fueron desvaneciendo a falta de novedades, y la vuelta a la normalidad en el comportamiento de la castaña hizo que sus amigos olvidasen lo que había pasado apenas dos semanas antes.

Mas no tardó en llegar un nuevo conflicto. De alguna manera Malfoy había logrado que la Griffindor se llevase la culpa del estropicio de un libro prestado por la biblioteca y, aunque los profesores no le dieron mucha importancia pensando que tratándose de ella debió ser un accidente, Hermione Granger no se podía -o, mejor dicho, quería- permitir el lujo de cometer "semejante atrocidad".

Se acabó la tranquilidad. Pasó toda la tarde malhumorada, sin poder dejar de pensar en Draco y sus malditas influencias, su manera de manipular a la gente -jóvenes y adultos- como si de un juego se tratase, sus mentiras, su hipocresía y, ante todo, su triunfo sobre la honestidad. Tal fue su enfado que decidió saltarse la cena y e irse a dormir para dejar de pensar: quizás mañana sería un nuevo día.

Y tanto que lo fue. Durante la noche soñó aquello que menos deseaba soñar: Malfoy. Y más que un sueño fue un recuerdo. Revivió durante la noche el encuentro en aquel callejón solitario en Hogsmeade, el beso repentino, su respuesta al beso y la lengua de Malfoy intentando hacerse un hueco entre sus labios... recordó el calor de los labios del rubio, sus brazos fuertes sujetándola para que no escapara, aunque sin hacerle daño. Recordó que lo había disfrutado... y que él se había dado cuenta. Sobre todo eso último no le gustaba nada. Pero la peor parte vino tras el despertar... no pudo evitar pasar todo el día pensando en él, su peor enemigo, el chico al que más odiaba y... el ladrón de su primer beso.

No podía evitar fijar su mirada e él cada vez que se encontraban en la misma sala, y volver a recordar. Y vista la suerte de la que gozaba ese día, tuvo que pasar: el slytherin se percató de sus miradas y, en una de tantas, se quedó mirándola fíjamente a los ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su pálida tez.

"Esa sonrisa... esos labios... volverlos a besar." Notó como por su pecho trepaba una ardiente llamarada de calor, que luchaba por llegar a sus mejillas. Respiró hondo, no podía dejar que eso pasase, si no, de nuevo él habría ganado en esa lucha sin sentido que se había desatado tres semanas atrás. "¡Maldita sea! Y mañana toca Pociones a primera hora... Hermione Granger, será mejor que hoy sueñes con abuelos, osos de peluches, témpanos de hielo, ¡monjas viejas! o mañana podrías hacer cualquier cosa".

Durante la cena se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de las serpientes, temiendo no poder evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a Malfoy y, ante todo, que sus amigos es un arrebato de agudeza se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.


End file.
